Accidentally In Love
by multipleshadesofpurple
Summary: AU. This can be viewed as a prequel to Good in my Shirt. This goes into detail about the first time the two were together. *Tentatively rated T. It will most likely end up being M.


_**Olivia:**_

__"Dad, I'm leaving," I called, running down the stairs and heading for the door. I was excited for my first day at college. I still couldn't believe that my father had agreed to let me take the college courses. My father was all for me continuing my education and understood that I wanted to challenge myself, but ever since mom died, he has been very reluctant to allow me to leave his side. I think he's afraid I will run away, especially after the fight I put up when he dragged me to Washington from Toronto. I would never admit it to him, but I was beginning to love Washington and all of the friends I had made.

"Hold on a moment, Olivia," I heard Isabella, my step-mother, call from the kitchen. I sighed and came to a halt, my hand on the doorknob and my keys dangling from my fingers. I liked Isabella and all, but she could be annoying at times. It's not that our personalities or anything clashed, it was just that she didn't have any children of her own and was determined that she would be my mother at a time when I wasn't willing for anyone to replace mom in my life.

"Your father already left, but he told me to give you this in case you and Abby wanted to go out for lunch," She handed me some money as she said that.

"Thanks," I nodded, slipping the cash into my purse as I turned back to open the door, only to be halted once again by Isabella's voice.

"Good luck, sweetie," She stated, throwing her arms around me and giving me a quick hug before stepping back and walking once more into the kitchen, her blonde hair flowing behind her. I shook my head and hurried out the door. The sky was slightly overcast and I sent up a silent prayer that it would not rain today. I ran down the steps in front of our house and hurriedly jumped in to my new Dodge Challenger that I had convinced my father I absolutely needed. I sighed when I felt the cool leather against my shoulders; it was still warm enough to wear tank tops. I quickly buckled my seatbelt and started the car, speeding off in the direction of George Washington. It wasn't long before I was pulling into the parking lot at George Washington; it was a relatively short drive. I smiled when I noticed that I had gotten there early enough to get a parking spot close to the buildings.

I quickly slid out of my car, grabbing my book bag which I had previously filled with all of my class books. I slung the heavy bag over my shoulder as I locked my car and headed toward the student lounge. Abigail Whelan, who was also attending George Washington this year, and I had agreed to meet there before our classes began. I hastily rushed across campus and to the student lounge, where I spotted Abby playing billiards with some guy. I glanced at the guy as I walked past him and discarded my bag on a chair; he was cute, but not something that I would waste my time with.

"Liv, you're finally here," Abby shrieked, throwing her arms around me before turning back to her game.

"I know that," I smirked, watching as Abby failed to make a single ball in.

"This is David," Abby gestured toward the guy, who gave me a half wave before taking his turn.

"Excited?" I questioned as Abby leaned up against her pool cue.

"Of course! We have the first class together, don't we?" She wondered, glancing back at David as he managed to make another ball.

"Yes! Government 1001 with a Professor Grant," I confirmed her statement, glancing at the clock. There was no way I was going to be late on my first day of class.

"We should probably get going, Abby. We only have ten minutes until class starts."

"Oh alright," She pretended to pout as she put her pool cue up, "Bye, David."

"See you guys later," He returned, turning to finish the game by himself as Abby and I gathered our stuff. We waved goodbye before walking out of the lounge and heading up a flight of stairs.

"I wonder if our professor is as lame as Miss Cameron was," Abby said as we turned down a hall and began reading the numbers looking for room 250.

"God I hope not," I groaned as we found the room and walked inside, taking seats at the front of the room. We noticed that other people were already sitting in the room; apparently they arrived in class way before it actually started. Abby and I got our notebooks out and laid them on our desks, waiting impatiently for the professor to arrive. A minute before class started, a younger guy, much unlike the nearly ancient person I was expecting, walked into the room holding a cup of coffee. He looked extremely hot in his grey dress pants and light pink shirt with a grey sweater vest thrown over it. I couldn't help, but stare at his amazing ass as he walked to the front of the room and sat his coffee down on his table, the one directly in front of Abby and me.

While he was standing in front of us, he lifted his head and gave me a cute smile; one that could make any girl fall in love with it. I realized that he had bright, blue eyes that complimented his curly, brown hair rather well. I blushed slightly and looked down at my notebook as he began to introduce himself. This is going to be a very interesting year.

**A/N – Short? I know and I'm sorry. This is something that I am in the process of editing and rewriting. I promise any subsequent chapters will be ****much ****longer. This is something like **_**Good in my Shirt**_** only this story tells of Fitz and Olivia's relationship the first time around. **


End file.
